


A Touch of Silk

by hawk_soaring



Category: NCIS
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawk_soaring/pseuds/hawk_soaring





	A Touch of Silk

This time NCIS:

Title: A Touch of Silk  
Author: Hawk  
Fandom: NCIS  
Pairing: G/D  
Rating: FRAO  
Prompts: cross-dressing (underwear/lingerie), object penetration (toys worn under clothes), I'm thinking Gibbs/DiNozzo because I would love to see you give them some playtime outside of the Keeper verse.

A/N: For [](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/profile)[**kaylashay**](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/) who is _way_ kinkier than I'd ever imagined... ;)

~*~*~

“Boss?” Tony looked up at the man who was looming over his desk.

“You having trouble concentrating today, Tony?” Gibbs asked as he leaned forward, bracing his hands on the edge of Tony’s desk. As he watched, Tony’s tongue poked out, wetting his lips.

Tony stared for a long moment and then nodded once as he lowered his eyes.

Gibbs smiled. “Thought so. Any particular reason?”

Tony swallowed heavily, his breath picking up slightly.

“It’s almost quitting time,” Gibbs said as he turned away, walking briskly from the bullpen, ignoring the soft sigh that sounded behind him. Twenty minutes. A quick chat with the director and then they could go home. Good thing too because he was hard enough to pound nails. No one could seriously expect him to get any work done when Tony ‘looked’ that way; like he wanted to drop trou and get fucked over the edge of his desk in the middle of the bullpen.

When Jethro was finished talking with the director, he walked through the bullpen again, telling his team members to go home and that he’d see them next week. They’d pulled a long weekend, three days off, and he couldn’t wait to get out of there. As he stepped into the elevator, Tony slipped in beside him and the doors closed. He watched as Tony fidgeted slightly at his side, his hand itching to reach out and flip the switch that would stop the elevator between floors, wanting to send Tony to his knees right there in the elevator and have him suck him off. Fisting his hands at his sides, Jethro took a deep breath. No, he needed to get home more than he needed to get off. It wasn’t the time or place to play games.

Just then the elevator doors opened with a ‘ping’ and Jethro stepped from the elevator into the semi-darkness of the lower level of the employee parking area, sensing Tony step out behind him. Walking briskly to his car, he activated the automatic locks and opened his door.

He was pulling out of the parking spot almost before he heard the soft thud of the car door closing. Weaving through the late day traffic, he made his way home, pulling into his driveway almost exactly thirty minutes after leaving the NCIS lot.

As he walked down the hallway toward the kitchen, the door to the garage closed softly. “Naked,” he said over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen. “Now.” Pulling a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, he took a long drink – and waited.

After a minute, he heard the soft sounds of bare feet padding down the hallway. Jethro took a second bottle of water out of the refrigerator before heading into the living room.

“You were restless today, Tony,” he said as he walked up behind the younger man and fisted his hand in his hair, pulling his head back so Tony was looking up at him from his kneeling position.

“Yes, sir,” Tony gritted out from between clenched teeth. He hissed as Jethro fisted his hand tighter.

“I could see you squirming in your chair,” Jethro continued, his voice low. He reached forward with the toe of his shoe and nudged at the base of the bright red plug that was just visible between Tony’s butt cheeks. “This have anything to do with it?”

Tony groaned. “Y-yes, sir!” he gasped.

Jethro grinned and stepped around in front of Tony, toeing his cock. “And this?” he asked, referring to the cockcage and harness Tony wore.

Tony bit his lip and whimpered. A quick tug to his hair had him gasping, “Yes, sir!”

“But you like it, don’t you, Tony? You like being bound and stuffed for me, knowing that I *own* your body,” Jethro growled as he grinned down at Tony.

Tony nodded, the movement of his head tugging at his hair as it was held in Jethro’s fist. “Yes, sir,” Tony whimpered again as Jethro continued to tease at his bound genitals with the toe of his shoe.

“Tell me,” Jethro growled.

“I like knowing my body belongs to you,” Tony gasped.

Jethro laughed and let go of Tony’s hair, pushing Tony away from him as he did so. Tony fell forward, catching himself on his hands. As he pushed back, Jethro stilled him with a word. “Stop.”

Tony stilled, leaning forward on his hands, his head hanging.

“Follow,” Jethro said as he walked away.

Tony got to his hands and knees and crawled after Jethro, following him out into the hallway. When Jethro stopped suddenly, Tony sat at his side, keeping his hands on the floor in front of him.

“Go upstairs, Tony. There is something on the bed that I want you to put on. When you are clean and dressed, sans toys, come to the basement. I’m going to go work on the boat.”

Jethro turned away, leaving Tony kneeling on the floor at the foot of the stairs. Tony would join him soon enough.

~*~*~

He’d been working on the boat for about forty minutes when he heard the creak of the steps as someone stepped on them. Knowing it was Tony, he kept working, deliberately not looking up. When he reached the bottom of the steps, Tony knelt on the floor, waiting until Jethro deigned to pay him attention.

Jethro kept him waiting for a few long minutes before putting the hand-sander back on his workbench and turning around. He had to work at schooling his face. Even knowing what he’d left laying on the bed didn’t prepare him for how Tony _looked_ wearing it. Taking a deep breath, Jethro walked over to where Tony was kneeling, his knees spread wide, his hands folded at the small of his back, and his chin lowered.

“Pretty Boy,” Jethro said softly.

Tony looked up through his lashes and Jethro had to bite back the groan that was building in his throat. Tony’s lips were slick, red, and puffy like he’d been biting at them before he got downstairs. Just imagining those lips wrapped around his dick had him hard and aching in under three seconds. Jethro’s fingers fumbled opening the snap and zipper on his pants and he was surprised to find that his hand was actually trembling when his fingers closed around his cock and pulled it free from its confines.

“Suck me,” Jethro rasped, his voice rough with emotion.

Tony ran his tongue over his red slicked lips before leaning forward slightly and taking the head of Jethro’s cock into the warm cavern of his mouth. Jethro did groan then, the sound seeming to come from his very soul. The sight of Tony’s ruby red lips wrapped around his cock was hitting all his buttons.

Sure, they’d talked about this in a hypothetical, ‘isn’t that hot?’ kind of way. But seeing Tony on his knees, wrapped in silk and his lips slicked up with lipstick, had Jethro just this side of embarrassing himself in no time flat. His hands urged to reach out and grab – but he couldn’t make up his mind as to whether he wanted to bury his hands in Tony’s purposefully mussed hair or wrap them full of the silk negligee Tony was wearing.

As he watched, Tony opened his mouth just a little wider and swallowed more of his cock. Jethro threw his head back momentarily as he fought for control and, when he looked down again, the skin of his cock was smeared with red lipstick.

“Fuck,” he whispered harshly as he buried his hands in Tony’s hair and began to fuck his mouth roughly. He could feel it when Tony relaxed, opening his throat to Jethro’s invasion. The total surrender only made him harder, tipping him over the edge quickly, and he nearly saw stars as his cock pulsed his come into Tony’s willing throat.

When Jethro caught his breath, he tucked his cock away and pulled Tony to his feet. As he pulled Tony into his arms, realizing Tony was much taller than him in the heels he was wearing, he reached up under the short skirt of the negligee and ran his hands over the silk of Tony’s stockings and garter belt.

Tony groaned as Jethro’s fingers found the slim strap of his G-string, running from his waist, down between the cheeks of his ass. Jethro swallowed Tony’s needy moan as he plundered Tony’s mouth and knuckled the sensitive skin of his perineum.

“I want to fuck you, Tony,” Jethro said roughly as he leaned forward to swipe his tongue along the edge of Tony’s ear.

Tony’s hands grasped at Jethro’s shoulders as he threw his head back. “Please,” he whispered.

“Want me to fuck you while you’re wearing this?” Jethro asked as he ran his hands over the silk covering Tony’s body.

Tony shivered in Jethro’s arms. “Yes, please – God, yes, Jethro.”

Jethro wrapped his fingers around the thin strap of Tony’s G-string and gave it a hard tug, ripping it. In one quick motion, he pulled the scrap of cloth from under the straps of the garter belt and tossed it behind him. Jethro kissed Tony again as his hand went to Tony’s cock, jacking it slowly in time with the thrusts of his tongue into Tony’s mouth.

When he pulled away, Tony’s lipstick was smudged and his eyes looked dazed. “Do you know how long it took me to find this, Tony?” he murmured as he ran his hands over the silky nightgown again.

Tony shook his head, leaning into Jethro’s caress.

“I searched everywhere for just the right shade of green – to match your eyes.”

Tony snorted softly. “You? Shopping?” he gasped as Jethro’s fingers fondled his balls.

Jethro grinned. “You caught me out. I had Abby blow up a picture of you. I emailed a picture of your eyes to a friend and she found the negligee for me.”

Tony buried his face against Jethro’s shoulder, biting back a moan as Jethro’s fingers found his hole, slipping inside, slick with lube.

“I want to hear you, Tony. Don’t hold back.” Jethro continued to finger fuck Tony as he moved his other hand to cradle Tony’s head, bringing his lips in for another searing kiss. He ended the kiss with a gentle bite to Tony’s bottom lip, making the young man squirm and moan in his arms.

Jethro moved his lips to Tony’s neck, licking and biting at his Adam’s apple before swiping his tongue up Tony’s neck in a broad path to his ear again. “I want to come inside you, Tony. I want to fuck you so deep you can taste me.”

Tony whimpered. “Please – fuck me.”

Jethro pulled Tony with him as he walked around the shell of the boat he was building. He pulled a key out of his back pocket, bending to unlock a small wooden chest that lay against the far wall. Reaching in, he pulled out two lengths of soft rope. He heard Tony moan at the sight and smiled. His boy was such a slut for their games.

Standing, Jethro turned around. “Turn around, Tony,” he said as he slapped the rope into the palm of his hand. “Up against the boat.”

Tony gaped.

“Move – or I’ll leave you hanging and go back to work here,” Jethro threatened.

Tony turned around quickly, moving where Jethro prodded, until he was posed between two upright struts of the boat. Jethro then stretched Tony’s arms up and out, securing his wrists to the wooden skeleton of the boat with the soft rope. When Tony’s arms were secured, he pulled Tony’s hips back, helping Tony take a step back.

Jethro stepped away from Tony then, taking a moment just to look at his boy, his arms stretched between the wooden posts of the boat, his ass out, back arched slightly. His long legs were encased in silk stockings and Jethro let his gaze skim down that expanse of flesh, down to the three inch heels that he wore on his feet. As he looked, Jethro could just see the tip of Tony’s cock peeking out from under the hem of the short nightgown Tony wore.

As Jethro stepped up behind Tony, he ran his hands over the silk covering Tony’s torso, feeling the small tremors that coursed through his body. “You okay?” he asked softly as he bent forward and molded his body to Tony’s.

Tony nodded, “Y-yes,” he gasped. Tony groaned as Jethro’s fingers found his nipples and began to torment them. “P-please –“

Jethro grinned and kissed the back of Tony’s neck before straightening up, his groin pressed to Tony’s bare ass, the silk of the negligee rucked up around Tony’s waist. He dry humped Tony’s bare ass a few times before pulling away and slicking his cock.

“Fuck me,” Tony rasped as he pushed back, lifting his ass in invitation.

“Spread your legs, Tony,” Jethro growled. “Wider,” he instructed as Tony shuffled his feet into position. Tony’s legs were long – and much longer when he was wearing high heels.

Jethro reached forward and breached Tony’s ass with slick fingers, gently opening him.

“Please,” Tony breathed.

Jethro pulled his fingers away, replacing them quickly with his cock, pressing into the warm sheath slowly.

“More –“

Gritting his teeth, Jethro pulled out and then slammed home; pushing Tony forward with the strength of his thrust. Tony’s low moan only made Jethro harder and he set a punishing pace, rutting eagerly in Tony’s grasping hole. The feel of the silk under his hands and the tight heat of Tony’s ass pulled Jethro inexorably toward a blinding climax.

“Come for me, Tony,” Jethro growled as he slammed home one last time.

Tony roared his release and Jethro felt Tony’s muscles rippling around his pulsing cock. Jethro lay against Tony’s back as he struggled to catch his breath. He could feel Tony breathing heavily under him, his muscles quivering with the strain of the position he was in. With a soft sigh, Jethro pushed upright and pulled out of Tony’s ass.

Tony’s own soft sigh made Jethro smile as he reached up to untie the ropes binding Tony to the frame of his unfinished boat. He turned the younger man in his arms and Tony’s arms wrapped around him.

“Thank you,” Tony murmured against his neck.

“Any time, Tony,” Jethro said with a soft chuckle. “Any time.” His hands moved over the silk and he heard Tony groan softly. Yes, they’d definitely need to do this again.

~*~*~


End file.
